


Corrupted Innocence

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Chucky wants another chance





	Corrupted Innocence

Charles Lee Ray has had enough of his doll body. Keeping Andy under his control, he hops down and holds a softening plastic hand on the boy’s forehead. The doll opens his mouth to call on the all-knowing sky deity. He is fearless as he looks the lightning strikes in the eye, willing his spirit to float freely from the concubine of an inanimate yet breathing object.

Chucky’s life is an open book, but under a new alias, he decides he can have a new shot. People trust children more. They have an innocence, and Chucky desires to corrupt it.


End file.
